reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Spare the Love, Spoil the Child/dialogues
[[Uncle|'Uncle']] : John! John! [[John Marston|'Marston']] : What is it, old man? Uncle: It's Jack. The kid...the kid...well, I just saw him out in the valley. Seems your tales of hunting got the better of him. Said he was going up to the pass, track down that grizzly that's been seen up there. Marston: Kid can't hunt a grizzly, thing'll eat him alive. Uncle: I know. I tried to stop him. Marston: But you're as worthless as a lawyer at a lynching. Damn you, old man! This is my son. Anything happens to him, you'll wish it was you that bear attacked. (John follows Rufus as he sniffs out his son) Marston: Go on. Find Jack, boy. Where's Jack? That's it. Good boy. What you got, boy? You smell something? Hurry, Rufus! You can find him, boy. Where's Jack? Where is he? Come on, boy! Where is he? (Rufus leads John to Nekoti Rock) Marston: Jack! Can you hear me, Jack? Jack! You up here? (Marston sees a bear. Behind him, Jack hides by a rock) Jack: Pa, help me! I'm hurt! Marston: Jack! Stay down! Don't move! Keep your head down! (John Finishes off the Grizzly) Marston: What the hell were you thinking, going off on your own? You're just a boy. Jack: No, I'm not! I can skin an Elk, break horses... Marston: C'mon, let's get you home. (Jack gets onto John's horse with him) Marston: Now hold tight. You all right? Jack: Yeah, I think so. Marston: You're lucky to be alive, you stupid boy. What did I tell you about going off by yourself? Jack: I go off by myself plenty. You just don't know about it. You're never around. Marston: So this is my fault? You disobeyed me. Jack: I was trying to prove myself. Marston: Prove what? By gettin' yourself killed? Jack: You're always tellin' me I read too many books, that I'm not a real man. Marston: I never said that. Jack: I just thought if I could do something you'd like, maybe you wouldn't go away again. Marston: Son, I ain't goin' anywhere. And, believe me, neither are you for a real long time. What's your mother going to say? Jack: I'm sorry, Pa. Please don't be angry. Marston: I ain't angry. I'm disappointed. Don't you ever run off on your own like that again. Jack: Alright, alright. I told you I was sorry. Marston: What would have happened if I hadn't come along? Jack: I don't know. I'd probably be dead. Marston: You'd be a pile of bones right now. Jack: What would you care? I'm just a nuisance to you anyway. Marston: That ain't true, Jack. I'd do anythin' for you, you know that. Jack: I guess there's only room for one hero in this family. Marston: Trust me, son, I ain't no hero. I'm just glad you're safe. Going after a grizzly? What were you thinkin'? You've only been hunting twice! Jack: I'm not a little kid anymore. What were you doing at my age? Marston: Bad things. Things nobody should do. But your Ma and me, we didn't have what you have. Jack: Yeah, yeah, I know. I should be grateful. Marston: I'm not askin' you to be grateful. I'm askin' you to do what I say, before you get yourself killed. Jack: It's always one set of rules for you, and another set for everybody else. You think I don't know what you did back in the old days? I'm not stupid. Marston: You could've fooled me. Jack: You think I didn't sit up and listen to Dutch and Bill telling all those stories? You think I don't know who you are? Marston: It ain't no secret I didn't get these scars fallin' over a church. Jack: But nobody tells me anythin'. You and Ma pretend like nothin' happened. Marston: We just want a better life for you, son. Now rest, we'll have you home soon. (John and Jack arrive at Beecher's Hope '') '''Jack': I'm sorry I made you worry, Pa. Marston: Don't be too eager to grow up, son. Ain't as much fun as it looks. When you'll be ready to hunt bears I'll take you. Category:Dialogues